Beautiful
by Lexicer
Summary: Lightning must snuff out any feelings left shimmering between her and Snow before the wedding.


_Oh god. I've had this story rotting in my folder for months now, and perhaps it was better left to die there. But I figured that since I haven't added a new story in a while, I might as well. Maybe SOMEBODY will manage to gain some joy from it. Unlikely, but maybe. _

_Enough of my self-disgust! Without further ado, I present this OOC-fluffy-craptastic story!  
_

Beautiful

Slowly lifting a hand, she stared at herself in the mirror and gently touched the bejeweled cream flower sitting behind her ear. I grinned as tears slowly glistened in the corners of her eyes. "You can't cry now!" I teased. "We just did your make-up for goodness' sake."

Serah smiled and quickly swiped under her eyes. "Sorry," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "I'm just so…happy."

Carefully resting my hands on her shoulders, I looked at us in the mirror. Serah looked radiant in her white gown; I complimented her in my blushing and shimmering dress which hit just below the knee. My heart warmed at the picture. "Mom would have wanted you to have it," I assured her.

Serah turned around to face me and nodded. "I promise I'll take really good care of it. Then you can wear it when you get married, okay?"

My smile fell, but I recovered quickly. "Let's not worry about my unpredictable future right now," I said. "It's your day today."

"You'll find someone!" she exclaimed, shaking my shoulders slightly. "Just give it time."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Okay okay, calm down." Grinning, I added, "You can help me find a worthy husband later."

She searched my eyes for honesty, and eventually turned back around to face the mirror. With a cheeky grin, she glanced at me and said, "You'll find a guy in no time. Just look at you in that dress, you hot mama, you!"

I playfully smacked her and turned around to grab her bouquet. "Respect thy elders, Serah." She simply giggled and scooped a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. "It's almost time. You ready?"

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Upon opening them, she grinned and replied with an enthusiastic, "Yes!"

At that moment, Lebreau walked in wearing a dress identical to mine, squealing loudly. "You look so gorgeous! Snow's gonna die when he sees you."

My stomach throbbed uncomfortably at the mention of Serah's fiancée.

"You think?" Serah asked, matching Lebreau's girly tone.

"Hells yeah! Just look at you!" She took Serah's hand and spun her around. Serah giggled loudly.

I couldn't listen to their girly chatter about Snow; it made me feel sick.

Placing a hand on Serah's shoulder, I forced a smile and said the first thing that came to mind. "I have to pee."

The two girls stared blankly before bursting into laughter. "We're certainly not stopping you, sis!" Serah hooted, planting a quick lip-glossed kiss on my cheek. "I'll meet you out there, okay?"

I nodded, grabbing my bouquet off the table, and darted out the door. Of course, I didn't really need to use the restroom; I just couldn't stay in that room and listen to them chatter away about Snow, without my poker face cracking. I felt stupid, walking down the long hallway towards the lounge, for feeling this way. It was my sister's wedding for goodness' sake! I shouldn't be dwelling on past feelings.

Turning the corner into the sitting room, I looked up to see Snow sitting on a couch, elbows on his knees and hands intertwined in front. I stopped in my tracks, and he glanced up in surprise. We just stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, I got a hold of myself, and intelligently said, "Hi."

"Hi," he replied, still staring at me in awe, like he was surprised to see me at my own sister's wedding.

We fell silent once more.

"I was, uh, looking for somewhere to be alone," I explained, scratching my forehead lightly.

"Oh," he said. "Well…I can leave if you want."

I considered this for a moment before shaking my head. "No, you don't need to."

An awkward silence befell us once again. I stared at my fingernails in deep interest; anything to avoid his gaze.

"You look beautiful."

I snorted sarcastically. "Thanks." Finally, I looked up at him. He was staring at me, wringing his hands, and forehead puckered. "Just wait 'til you see Serah," I continued. "She's really something."

Smirking, he nodded his head. "I'll bet." His smirk disappeared quickly when he looked at me once again. After a few moments of silence, he finally began, "Listen, Light. I just—"

I sighed loudly and shook my head. "Forget it," I said. "What happened is in the past. Don't dwell on it."

"Of course," I said with a quick smirk. "It was just a fling, right? After losing Serah, we just needed someone. But now that we have her back, everything's back to normal."

He nodded eagerly. "Right, that's exactly what I was thinking!" Sighing, he pulled a hand through his hair.

"Were you worried?" I asked, walking over to him.

"A little, yeah," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

I smirked. "You've messed up your hair." My smirk slowly melting into a frown, I delicately combed my hands through his hair to fix it. "You have to look your best for Serah."

He smiled and stood. "Thanks, Lightning," he said, staring into my eyes. I knew that he was thankful for everything I'd done for him.

"Sure," I said. My frown deepened and I averted my eyes to the ground. He took a step towards me, arms slightly outstretched, but I backed away. I glanced up at his hurt expression. Our ties had to be cut now. We couldn't change the past, but I wouldn't ruin the future for Serah. "It's time for you to go," I said hoarsely.

Swallowing loudly, he paused for a few moments. "Yeah."

I glanced at the door and nodded. "Go on then. I'll meet you out there."

"Lightning…"

"Serah looks so beautiful," I interrupted, patting his shoulder. And with that, I turned around and walked out the door without a second glance back.

o-o-o

"Are you sure this strand of hair is supposed to be there?" Serah asked, holding a curl precariously between her thumb and forefinger.

"I think so," I replied.

"I'm not so sure…does someone have a bobby pin?"

"Now?" Lebreau asked, already standing just outside the door. "The ring-bearer just walked out for goodness' sake."

"Well, we still have time! We can…" She drifted off into silence as she slowly realized that there weren't very many options.

Lebreau turned around and walked through the doors, a smile plastered on her face.

"Here," I said, hastily pulling a bobby pin out of my own hair. "Take this one."

"But now you have a curl!" she exclaimed, touching the fallen piece of hair.

"Just leave it," I said with a grin. "I can live with one curl out of place." Before she could argue, I swept the hair back and pushed the pin into her hair. "There, all better."

She smiled widely. "Thanks, Lightning."

I simply nodded in response. When Lebreau had nearly reached the altar, I turned the corner and walked down the aisle, completely avoiding Snow's gaze. My heart thudded in my stomach. I reached the altar quicker than I expected. Finally, I looked up to see Snow staring at me, a small smile playing at his lips. He nodded curiously at my random curl, but our attentions were caught by the sudden change in music and Serah turning the corner. I snuck a glance at Snow, a grin erupting onto his face. Looking at Serah, I saw that she wore a similar expression.

She slowly approached the altar, grasping a hold of Snow's hands, neither of them taking their eyes off each other.

_This is how it should be_, I decided, standing up straighter. _I promised to make her happy, and I will, no matter what it takes. Besides, she's too beautiful to not be his bride._

THE END_  
_

_Thank god it's the ending, right? *shudder* Thanks for reading anyway._

_In other news, I should have my new SnowxLight story up...eventually. _:P_ I promise, it's in progress! I'm just kind of stuck. But it will be posted...eventually._ XD 

_Lexicer._


End file.
